A matter of Time
by Atsuko Tenshi
Summary: Hilary afinal esconde um passado horrivel... com a morte dos seus pais, a sua 'familia' quer k ela volte para eles... mas sera preocupaçao ou estarao interessados em algo mais? leiam plix! [sumario horrivel xP nd a ver! xD]


**Ohayou minna! xD**

**há já mto que não aparecia por aqui!!! gomen por vos deixar à espera mas as outras fics ainda são capazes de demorar um pouco! xP ando com mto trabalho na escolinha... xDDD**

**bem, espero k gostem... ando há mto de volta desta fic! o.o'**

**só pra varear, beyblade não me pertence... eu bem queria mas as acções estão caras... u.u''**

**boa leitura! xD**

bla bla bla -** fala normal**

_"bla bla bla"_ **- pensamento**

(blablabla) - **intervenções minhas**

**

* * *

**

**Fic: "A matter of time"**

**By: Atsuko Tenshi**

**_1º Capítulo: "A girl like you"_**

**««« Flash-Back »»»**

**Hilary's POV:**

"_Abro os olhos e vejo uma floresta… coberta de neve. As árvores estão despidas, sem uma única folha, e os troncos e ramos são negros aparentando terem sido queimados…parecia uma floresta após um incêndio só que estava coberta de neve. Olho à minha volta… estou sozinha, para variar um pouco… sento-me ao pé de uma árvore … porque estou sempre sozinha?... sem alguém para ao menos me fazer companhia…lágrimas escorrem dos meus olhos. De repente, aparece algo luminoso à minha frente. Levanto a cabeça e deparo-me com um leão negro de juba de fogo e olhos vermelho-sangue que me fitavam furiosamente como se estivesse a ver em mim o seu jantar… Meu Deus, eu não tenho fuga… rastejo para trás lentamente tentando afastar-me dele mas ele avança igualmente devagar. As minhas costas batem contra uma árvore… bolas! Estou encurralada! É o meu fim… o leão prepara-se para me atacar, agachando-se como se fosse saltar em cima de mim… fecho os olhos com força, preparando-me para o embate. Ajudem-me… AJUDEM-ME! Porque é que a minha voz não sai? Porque é que não consigo gritar por ajuda??? AJUDEM-ME!!! Quero sair daqui… quero voltar para casa… lágrimas silenciosas escorrem pelo meu rosto… porque é que o leão não ataca logo? Está a torturar-me? espera… estou a ouvir rosnar…mas não é o leão. Abro novamente os olhos e surpreendo-me com o que vejo… entre mim e o leão está um lobo negro com ligaduras brancas nas patas, longo chifre prata na testa e uma corrente cheia de cruzes ao pescoço. Ele estava em posse defensiva, como se me estivesse a proteger… o leão está ainda mais enfurecido e prepara-se para atacar o lobo mas ele lança um longo e aterrador uivo ao céu… um uivo tão assustador e horrendo que arrepiava as carnes a qualquer um… de repente, vários lobos brancos, com chifres prata encaracolados como os de um carneiro na testa, aparecem de trás de mim e saltam em cima do leão atacando-o ferozmente. O leão ruge de dor antes de desaparecer consumido por uma chama azul… os outros lobos desaparecem entre as árvores, caminhando até à escuridão, parecendo serem consumidos por ela. Apenas fica o lobo negro. Ele vira-se e fita-me com os seus olhos azuis acinzentados como gelo. Um olhar sério, frio e silencioso… mas ao mesmo tempo, tão aconchegante e seguro… como se, ao pé deste lobo, eu estivesse sempre protegida… é tudo tão calmo e sereno… o lobo começa a ser envolvido por uma névoa negra e transforma-se no vulto de um rapaz, que não consegui ver bem. A única coisa que consegui ver nele foi uma corrente prata cheia de cruzes no seu pescoço, tal como a do lobo. Ele começa a afastar-se… espera! Não vás! Não me deixes na escuridão e no frio… sozinha… não me tires essa sensação reconfortante… segura…_

'_Hilary…Prometo que nunca te vou deixar sozinha! Confia em mim… Quando estiveres em perigo ou até mesmo quando te sentires sozinha, chama pelo meu nome e eu estarei contigo…'_

_Mas… como te chamas?_

'_Shadow'_

_Logo após dizer o seu nome, desapareceu na escuridão como uma sombra desaparece quando não há sol, não deixando rasto… como se tivesse sido tudo uma ilusão… Bem, isso não interessa… estou outra vez sozinha… se ao menos o Shadow estivesse aqui… AH! Um clarão de luz… tão forte… não… consigo… ver… nada…_

**««« Fim do Flash-Back »»»**

**Hil –** _"outra vez a pensar neste sonho… foi tão estranho…"_

**Ray –** hey Hil!

**Hil –** _"mas ao menos tempo, foi tão real… mas e aquelas palavras? O que queriam dizer?"_

**Max **– Hilary?!

**Hil –** _"eu sempre acreditei nisto dos sonhos serem mensagens, mas não estou a conseguir decifrar esta… mas o que quer isto dizer???"_

**Max **– Hil, senteste bem?

**Hil **– mas o que queria isso dizer???

**Max **– calma! o.o''' estou só preocupado contigo…

**Hil **– hã?! O quê?!?! o.o

**Max **– senteste bem?

**Hil –** eu? ah! Estou óptima! n.n'''

**Ray –** não parece… queres falar?

**Tyson –** hey Ray! Vai uma luta?

**Ray –** não sei, eu…

**Tyson (com ar convencido) –** estás com medo?

**Hil –** Vai, depois falamos…

**Ray –** ok, então vamos lá!

Ray sorriu para Hil e esta retribuiu o sorriso antes dele dirigir-se à cuia com Tyson.

Ah… Hilary mais uma vez não ia gostar deste combate… ela sabia que o Tyson ia ganhar e que o Ray ia sorrir-lhe, não se importando de perder… não é que isso esteja mal! O Ray sempre teve uma atitude de muito respeito para com os adversários após o combate, quer tivesse ganho ou perdido, mas assim o Tyson nunca haveria de aprender que o mundo não gira à sua volta e que um dia virá alguém que irá vencê-lo, jogando limpo… Grrr… como ela odiava aquele Tyson arrogante e armado em esperto…. Dava vontade de socar a cabeça dele para ver se o cérebro ia para o local correcto…. Mas, será que ele, ao menos, tem cérebro??? (ainda há dúvidas? Claro que não! xD) (peço desculpa a todos os fãs do Tyson… que são poucos xD mas nesta fic, ele será um idiota chapado… bem, ele é um idiota chapado! ok esqueçam e vamos à fic u.u')

Pronto, a batalha tinha terminado e o vencedor era o Tyson. Tal como Hilary previra, Ray sorria i dizia que tinha sido uma boa batalha quando, nem ele, nem o Tyson, se tinham esforçado minimamente… ela já tinha visto batalhas muito melhores que esta…

**Tyson –** eheh! Venci outra vez!!!

**Hil –** nem sequer te esforçaste e parecia que o Ray te estava a oferecer a batalha…

**Ray –** hey!

**Kenny –** Hilary, o que tens?

**Tyson –** yah, o que tens? Estás doida?

**Hil –** Simplesmente estou farta que todos se curvem perante ti, Tyson. Tu chamas àquilo uma batalha??? O Ray não se esforçou nem o pouco, parecia que estava mentalizado de que não ia ganhar. E tu, pelo menos caminho foste… parecia que estavas a jogar com um amador e que já tinhas tudo ganho!

**Max –** Hil, senteste bem? Hoje estás estranha. E isto já vai assim à uma semana…

**Hil –** eu estou a ser realista! Como é que querem vencer o Tyson se vão para a cuia com o resultado predefinido? Não era esse o vosso desejo? Vencer o Tyson?

**Ray –** Hil, isto é apenas um treino!

**Hil –** foi um treino mas quando chegares ao campeonato fazes a mesma figura!

**# Silêncio #**

**Hil –** aff… eu vou-me embora!

**Tyson –** hey! Não vais a lado nenhum enquanto não pedires desculpa ao Ray!

**Hil –** ele é que tem de pedir desculpas a si próprio! E volto a repetir, eu vou-me embora! E não és tu que me vais impedir…

**Tyson –** e tu deves achar que percebes muito de beyblade… logo uma rapariga como tu… não sabes nem lançar uma beyblade! Além disso, já vi raparigas que percebessem mais disto do que tu e que não fizessem comentários estúpidos! Tu não serves para nada nesta equipa! Só estás aqui por especial favor!

**# Silêncio #**

Todos ficam congelados com o discurso do Tyson. Ele nunca devia ter tocado no assunto do beyblade… ela sempre quisera aprender mas nenhum deles se disponibilizara para isso… Apenas o Kai mas ela recusara dizendo que iria aprender por si própria… Às vezes o Tyson valia mais ficar de boca calada…

**Kai –** Tyson, cala-te antes que eu te parta a boca! Hil, vai pra casa descansar… depois de tudo o que aconteceu, precisas descansar…

**Hil (de cabeça baixa)** – obrigado Kai, mas aviso já… Tyson, tu não sabes o que foi e é a minha vida! Mas se é assim que pensas sobre a minha posição na equipa, eu vou-me embora e NUNCA MAIS CÁ PONHO OS PÉS!!!

Hil sai a correr do Dojo deixando todos para trás quase a matarem o Tyson. Se os olhares pudessem matar… u.u'

**Kai (olhando Tyson com um olhar glaciar) –** és um idiota! Só tu para falares daquilo que não sabes…

**Tyson –** e tu falas como se soubesses muito! Sempre a proteger a menina… até mete nojo…

**Kai –** acredita que sei mais do que tu!

**Tyson (em tom de gozo) –** como por exemplo…

**Kai –** como por exemplo, os pais dela morreram há dois dias… no dia de anos dela. O funeral foi ontem e é normal que ela ainda esteja afectada com tudo, afinal ainda nem passou uma semana da morte dos pais.

Mais uma vez todos se calaram e fitaram Kai aterrorizados com a informação dada que todos desconheciam…

**Tyson –** o quê? Estás a gozar, não?

**Kai –** estou com cara de quem está a gozar???

**Max –** eu tinha notado que ela estava estranha mas não sabia o que se passava…

**Kai –** é trágico mas é verdade… – Kai fita o Tyson sério e mais frio que um iceberg – ás vezes mais vale não se falar daquilo que não se sabe e tu não sabes nada…

Logo em seguida, ele dirige-se até ao interior do Dojo sendo seguido pelos outros que ainda lançavam olhares mortais ao Tyson.

**Tyson –** acho que fiz asneira… o.o''' (ainda achas? ¬¬XX)

**----------Ж----------**

Hilary corria pelas ruas… queria chegar a casa o mais rápido possível. Mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém à sua espera, continuava a ser o seu refugio… o seu lar. Ainda conseguia sentir a presença dos seus pais lá… ainda passavam lhe flashes na cabeça do que tinha acontecido nesse dia…

**««« Flash-Back »»»**

Hil tinha ido às compras. Os seus pais chegariam hoje e ela queria fazer um jantar delicioso pois, afinal, hoje ela fazia 16 anos! Queria abraçar os seus pais depois de 3 anos sem os ver!

Hil caminhava distraída pela rua. Pensava em como fazer uma surpresa aos pais e em como resumir estes 3 anos, pois a sua mãe iria querer um relatório completo! Hil ria dessa ideia… já conhecia perfeitamente a mãe e sempre soube que ela adorava fazer-lhe um interrogatório sempre que chegava de viagem. Ela adorava a mãe. Para ela, a sua mãe era a pessoa mais corajosa e amorosa do mundo. O seu pai, iria perguntar como andavam os namoros e coisas do género. Ele adorava ver ficar vermelha e dizer pela milésima vez que não tem namorado e para não se meter na sua vida pessoal. O seu pai era uma pessoa animada que adorava fazer piadas, meter-se com ela e vê-la irritada e a deitar fogo dos olhos… fartava-se de rir quando ela se passava mas, mesmo assim, ela adorava-o.

Hil chega a casa e abre a porta sorrindo, mas o seu sorriso logo desfalece ao ver sangue salpicado nas paredes da entrada para a sala… Hilary corre até à sala e mal entra, cai de joelhos e coloca as mãos a tapar a boca a fim de abafar o grito que se formava na sua garganta. Os corpos dos seus pais estavam caídos no chão, ensanguentados e sem vida. Sangue nas paredes, móveis revirados vidros partidos… tudo aparentava ter sido um assalto e os seus pais estarem no local errado, à hora errada, mas ela tinha a certeza de que não se tratava de um simples assalto… só podiam ter sido 'eles'…

**# TRIM…TRIM… #**

O telefona toca de repente, assustando-a. Ela, hesitantemente, vai até ao telefone que não parava de tocar, aparentemente sendo o único objecto que continuava no seu sítio no meio de toda a confusão da sala, o que ainda a fez sentir com mais receio da chamada que iria atender… ela levantou o telefone do gancho lentamente colocando-o ao ouvido, sem proferir uma única palavra…

**?-**"Olá pequena… gostas do cenário que montei para ti? Isto é só o começo… eles quiseram proteger-te e pagaram caro… tu escondes um grande poder em ti e eu vou tê-lo nem que para isso te tenha de matar. Vou estar a observar-te…"

Hil ouve a ligação cair e pousa o telefone no gancho em pânico. Agora só havia uma coisa a fazer. Chamar a polícia para dar conhecimento da morte dos pais. Não iria falar da chamada e a policia acabaria por dar tudo como uma assalto e procuraria os assaltantes. Do resto trataria ela. Lenta mas eficaz… assim seria a sua vingança…

**««« Fim do Flash-Back »»»**

Hilary chega a casa e fecha a porta atrás de si, deixando-se escorregar até cair sentada no chão. Lágrimas escorrem pela sua face. A sua melancolia não era causada pelo que ouvira do Tyson mas sim pelas recordações dos seus pais que não paravam de lhe passar na cabeça… Tinha que deixar de pensar neles e viver a sua vida… mas não conseguia…

**Em Moscovo, na mansão do clã:**

Numa sala enorme e escura, apenas iluminada pela luz fraca vinda de uma lareira, um homem de meia-idade de cabelos negros meio acinzentados e olhos cinza com uma cicatriz no esquerdo, estava sentado numa poltrona pêro da lareira enquanto fitava o fogo segurando um livro de capa negra. Tinha um semblante pensativo de quem está perdido em acontecimentos passados e infelizes. Com um suspiro de derrota, fecha o livro e os olhos lentamente.

**Homem -** está na hora! – A sua voz rouca e profunda ressoou por toda a sala. Das sombras saiu uma garota de cabelos azuis-escuros. Os seus olhos azuis-claros com matrizes cinza demonstravam frieza, seriedade e impiedade.

**??? -** Qual é a missão, senhor? – disse séria e secamente a jovem, enquanto fazia uma leve vénia ao homem.

**Homem -** Quero que ela volte para cá! O seu dom não pode ser desperdiçado… Atsuko, tu e a tua irmã irão falar com ela, já que são as que a conhecem melhor… entreguem-lhe o bilhete de avião e digam para era voltar no dia seguinte. Depois, voltem logo!

**Atsuko -** senhor, eu não acho boa ideia… Seria melhor se eu e a minha irmã a acompanhássemos no voo para Moscovo…

**Homem -** tenho algo mais importante para vocês! Faz aquilo que te digo. Embarca para o Japão com a Ameliy e resolvam a parte burocrática da questão.

**??? -** eu discordo, senhor! – Uma jovem muito perecida com Atsuko apareceu. A única diferença é que esta tinha cabelos castanhos-escuros e um olhar com mais vida.

**Homem -** Ameliy, vocês apenas têm de acartar com as minhas ordens!

**Amy -** primeiro, já lhe disse umas mil vezes para me chamar Amy! E segundo, eu acho que a minha irmã está certa! Imagine se _eles_ aparecem? – Disse enfatizando a palavra "eles".

**Homem -** tratem de falar com a menina Tachibana que eu tratarei do resto! Estamos entendidos?

**Atsuko/Amy -** …

**Homem .** entendido???

**Atsuko/Amy -** hai…

**Homem -** óptimo! Avisem-me quando a Aiko, a Anamatéia, a Solemn e a Lucia voltarem das suas missões.

**Atsuko -** hai!

**Amy -** com sua licença… – Atsuko e Amy voltam para a escuridão, desaparecendo da sala…

Novamente o homem encontrava-se sozinho na sala. Voltou a fitar o fogo crepitante com seriedade. Katherine e Nicholas Tachibana foram os melhores discípulos que alguma vez tivera… a sua filha também tinha sido uma excelente aluna mas tinha sido retirada pelos pais de lá devido ao perigo que existia deles que _eles_ começaram a se intrometido nos seus assuntos… Agora que eles estavam mortos, ele teria que tratar da pequena Hilary… Fitou o livro que tinha na mão… ela não poderia morrer…

**Na central do antigo KGB, em Moscovo:**

Num escritório, que não passava de um pequeno cubículo com uma secretária, três cadeiras e algumas estantes repletas de livros e pastas com documentos confidenciais, estando alguns deles também empilhados na secretária e no chão, encontravam-se dois homens. Um encontrava-se sentado de um lado da secretária com uma expressão preocupada e o outro encontrava-se de pé fitando-o seriamente.

**Homem #1 -** Se eles a trouxerem de volta, vamos ter problemas… se elas se juntarem, todos estaremos em perigo…

**Homem #2 -** parece que foi alguém do próprio clã que matou os Tachibana... eles querem a miúda a todo o custo e o mais rápido possível…

**Homem #1 -** Então é mesmo aquela a garota a chave para a Era Negra? – Disse pegando numa pasta com algumas fichas técnicas e fotocópias relacionadas com o caso.

**Homem #2 -** sim… segundo alguns dos nossos infiltrados, eles querem libertar o demónio do gelo e das trevas que está dentro desta garota… eles irão trazê-la pra cá e treiná-la para conseguirem libertar a fera…

**Homem #1 -** mas não vai ser fácil! Lembra-te que eles já tentaram e não conseguiram! O coração dela é demasiado puro para ser corrompido pelas trevas tão facilmente…

**Homem #2 -** isso é verdade Josh, mas acho que a morte dos pais dela vai tornar tudo mais fácil…

**Josh **- tens razão. Vamos mantê-la debaixo de olho… Contacta o Ivanov, Eric. Diz-lhe que tenho trabalho para ele…

**Eric -** ok… até logo! – Disse saindo da sala.

Joshua Rustinov, o director daquela investigação voltou os seus olhos para a pasta nas suas mãos, a qual tinha sido fruto da investigação de Eric Rostinov, detective criminal, e do seu mais novo espião, Tala Ivanov. Tudo tinha começado com estranhas mortes em Moscovo e em outras cidades das redondezas… mais tarde, o mesmo tipo de mortes começou a espalhar-se por todo o mundo, começando pela Europa e espalhando-se para a América e a Ásia. Foi assim que foi criado o 7º esquadrão, formado com vários detectives de renome, espiões e mercenários, que instituíram sede na antiga central do KGB, em Moscovo, onde os assassinatos tinham começado. Havia uma grande frustração pelo facto de que assassinos não deixavam qualquer pista mas, após muitas investigações das mortes, as suas suspeitas foram apontadas para um grande milionário chamado Issac Einzberth… Parecia que ele tinha vários "soldados" que tratavam de eliminar aqueles que se metiam no seu caminho. O único problema seria provar como um homem tão poderoso como ele, seria o chefe de uma organização tão perigosa e procurada em todo o mundo… Mas era uma questão de tempo até tudo ser desvendado...

**Continua…

* * *

entao, gostaram? odiaram? é um lixo? está fantástico? **

mandem reviews!!! onegai!

p.s.: Aiko, Ana, Lemmie e Lucy... eu não me eskeci de vocês!!! xD vão entrar em grande no próximo cap!!! ;D

bjux pra tdx!

xxx Atsuko Tenshi xxx


End file.
